Get It Right
by storygirlie
Summary: A story about the New Directions Glee club including a new character, Amelia Paratore and her best friend Devon.


Intro -

She had watched Finn and Quinn date, she had thought they were having a baby together. She'd watched Finn and Rachel, in their first, brief relationship, she had watched Finn wanting Rachel, then she had watched them fall in love. Finn and Quinn again. Now it was her turn.

Chapter One -

Amelia Paratore strutted down the hallways of William McKinley High School with her best friend, Devon Frale, and her ex-bestie turned second-bestie, Quinn Fabray, on either side of her. Every girl in the hallway stared jealously at them, and if it was possible, there were even more guys than usual ogling over them today. Which was a lot, because there was _always_ guys staring at them.

"Here's my stop," Devon said, her French-manicured hand pulling the doorknob of the science room open. "See you at lunch!" she called. Amelia blew her a kiss jokingly and Quinn waved. Devon grinned back, entering the room and closing the door.

"I'd better get to Math," Quinn rolled her pretty hazel eyes. Math was Quinn's least favourite subject. Amelia smiled. "Later, Amel," she said, walking towards the staircase. Amelia nodded, waving to her friend. She entered Mr. Bryer's History room and sat at an empty seat. A second later Finn Hudson slid into the seat next to her.

"Hey, Finn," she smiled at her friend. He grinned back, a lopsided, adorable smile. Finn was the kind of guy Amelia had always imagined herself dating. He was cute, sweet and had a great singing voice, which she found irresistible.

"Hey, Amelia." he smiled. Amelia smiled again, flipping a piece of her wavy blonde hair behind her pink cardigan clad shoulder.

"Hey. How was your weekend?" she asked, putting a hand on his arm. He looked down at it and smiled, his dimples stretching across his face.

"Awesome. So listen, you wanna hang out after Glee club today?" he asked. Amelia's heart pounded out of her chest. Finn Hudson was asking her out? She held back a huge smile, opting for a small one instead, but letting her excitement show through her light blue eyes. "Maybe we could go to breadsticks or something?" Finn asked.

"Sounds great, Finn." Amelia said as Mr. Bryer walked in and began writing on the chalkboard. She couldn't help but smile the entire class. Finn had been through some rough relationships, Quinn had lied to him about the baby being his, Rachel had dated Jessie instead of him, and then Rachel had cheated on him when they were totally in love, and Quinn had recently dumped him.

"See you at lunch," Finn said with a wink as the bell rang at the end of class. Amelia smiled, heart fluttering. And then, Finn leaned over and kissed her cheek. His lips felt rough, boyish, yet soft and warm and she longed to know how well they would feel against her own lips.

"Bye, Finn." I grinned, touching my right cheek dreamily. He smiled and waved, exiting the classroom, his signature goofy grin splayed out on his face. Amelia hugged her books tight to her chest and walked out of class.

"Hey, Quinnie, how was your day?" Amelia asked, waving at Quinn, who had just entered the cafeteria. Q smiled gracefully and sat down at a chair next to Amelia, her signature spot at the popular table. She was next to Sam, who everybody knew she still loved, though he'd broke up with her after she'd cheated on him with Finn and then lied about it and then he'd started dating Santana, but recently she had admitted to possibly being lesbian so now he was on the market. And on her other side was Amelia.

"Good," she smiled, then turned to Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder. She whispered something in his ear and he shrugged, gently sliding Quinn's hand off of his shoulder. Amelia felt bad. Sure it was Quinn's fault, but she was one of her best friends and Quinn and Sam were practically made for each other…

"Hey, Finn!" Brittany Pierce, an extremely bubble headed blonde called. Amelia turned to see Finn walking to their table, a big smile on his face, just for her. She blushed and took a bite of her sandwich. Quinn smiled slightly at him and Amelia cringed. Did she have to have every single cute guy in Lima?

"Hey," Finn slid into the seat across from Amelia, causing a pink blush to rise to her cheeks. He grinned as he noticed it and Amelia smiled slightly, too. His big brown eyes bore into hers, not in the creepy way, but in the cute, intrigued way.

She couldn't wait for Glee.


End file.
